Kiss Kiss Bang
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: 'Jadi, boleh kuambil tubuh ini sekarang, Antonio' WARNING: RATED M for GORE, YAOI. Crack pair Pirate!SpainxSpain. Side pair SpainxRomano. ONESHOT


**A/N : **Gara-gara gambar yang saya temuin di zerochan, jadi kepikiran buat bikin cerita berdasarkan pairing ini, kan... Hedeeehh... Godfather apa kabar, yak? #plak

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Warning : **LEMON! GORE! SLIGHT BONDAGE! BIPOLAR!SPAIN Sama crack pair berupa... Pirate!SpainxSpain Mati, kaliaaann! Hahah! Sedikit hint SpainxRomano. Tapi, main pair tetep yang disebut pertama kali. Hehhee. Oiya. sama tulisan dalem tanda 'bla-bla-bla' dan di-italic berarti omongan si Pirate!Spain. Spain yang asli (disini disebut Antonio) pake tanda "bla-bla-bla" tanpa di-italic.

**Listening to : **"Muchacha Kiss Kiss Bang"—Alex Swings Oscar Swings.

* * *

Sudah lama ia lupakan masa lalu. Masa ketika kemenangan dan peperangan sudah menjadi kesehariannya.

Seperti obat yang harus ia teguk setiap tiga kali sehari.

Bagaikan mentari yang berkali-kali muncul di ufuk timur dan tenggelam di barat.

Bunyi meriam dan tembakan, jeritan serta rintihan penuh lara sudah bukan suara yang asing di telinganya. Bahkan, ia tertidur pulas dengan suara-suara tersebut.

Musik.

Rintihan, jeritan, serta tangis derita baginya adalah musik.

Musik yang selalu membangkitkan sisi dirinya yang lain. Sisinya yang begitu kejam dan haus darah.

Sisi lainnya...

Terlalu lama berperang dan berebut wilayah dengan para negara lain akhirnya membuatnya capek. Lelah. Ia butuh istirahat, dan ia butuh segera.

Beruntung British Empire berhasil memukulnya mundur, menggeserkan posisinya yang di atas angin sebagai penguasa tujuh samudera. Kalau tidak, mungkin ambisinya untuk menguasai seluruh dunia akan terus ia jalankan hingga akhir hayat.

Si England brengsek itu...

Entah ia harus berterima kasih atau justru mengutuk.

Karena kalau bukan karena si alis tebal bermulut kotor itu, ia tak akan sanggup meredam nafsu membunuh sisi gelapnya. Ia tak akan bisa mengekangnya, mengembalikannya ke dalam kegelapan.

Ia akan kalah dan terus tunduk pada kemauannya.

Tunduk pada sisi gelap.

* * *

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Muchacha Kiss Kiss Bang © Alex Swings Oscar Swings**

**Kiss Kiss Bang © are. key. take. tour**

* * *

"Oi, brengsek! Mau dikemanakan tomat-tomat ini!"

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo—Spain—mendongak dari kegiatannya memanen tomat saat suara ketus seorang Lovino Vargas—Romano—terdengar. Mata hijau cemerlangnya mengerjap-ngerjap sementara peluh membasahi keningnya. Topi jerami berpita merah menyala tampak bertengger di kepalanya, menghalau ganasnya sinar matahari kota Madrid.

"Ah. Kau sudah selesai memanen sebelah sana, Lovino?" kata Antonio, balik bertanya kepada anak asuh—coret—kekasihnya itu. "Masukkan saja ke dalam rumah dan berisitirahatlah. Terima kasih sudah membantuku memanen, ya!" sambungnya, sambil tersenyum ceria.

Terdengar gerutuan tak jelas dari arah Lovino. Sepertinya pemuda Italia berambut cokelat tua itu kurang senang dengan perintah Spain untuk memindahkan keranjang-keranjang penuh berisi tomat segar itu seorang diri. Ditambah lagi, jarak antara ladang tomat dengan rumah sang Spaniard jauhnya bukan main. Di tengah terik mentari seperti ini ditambah kerja keras yang agak dipaksakan membuat Lovino semakin malas saja untuk beranjak.

"Setelah ini, aku tidak mau membantumu lagi! Aku mau istirahat!" seru Lovino lantang. Suaranya terdengar semakin menjauh, mengindikasikan sang personifikasi Italia Selatan itu sudah bergerak memasuki rumah.

"Iya, iya." sahut Antonio, tak kalah lantang dari Lovino. Sebuah tawa renyah keluar dari mulutnya, mengiringi balasannya tersebut.

Antonio segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia memetiki tomat-tomat yang ranum, berwarna merah segar dan menggoda. Begitu empuk dan berair, menggelitik indera pengecapnya untuk mengicipi.

Satu lagi tomat ia genggam dan ia petik.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Tak lama keranjang yang ia bawa sudah terisi penuh oleh tomat-tomat segar dari ladangnya. Dengan senyum puas, Spain mengusap peluh yang membasahi keningnya dan berdiri memandangi dengan penuh bangga hasil panen yang sangat memuaskan.

"Aku bisa membuatkan Lovino pasta yang enak dengan ini." ucap Antonio sambil tersenyum. "Atau mungkin kuundang saja Francis dan Gilbert, juga Feliciano dan Ludwig untuk mencicipi tomat-tomat ini!"

Dengan susah payah, diangkutnya keranjang besar berisi tomat itu dan dipeluk. Senyum cerah tersungging di wajahnya yang memerah karena panas matahari. Semuanya terlihat begitu enak! Bulat penuh, berair, dan merah seperti—

'_Darah.'_

Antonio tersentak kaget saat kata itu muncul di benaknya. Apa-apaan tadi?

'_Kau tahu alasan kenapa kita bisa menyukai tomat? Karena warnanya semerah darah.'_

Lautan emerald itu membelalak lebar. Tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Ini tidak mungkin...

'_Kau masih ingat bagaimana rasanya, hm? Ketika darah kental itu tepercik ke bibir merahmu. Menggoda lidahmu untuk menjilatnya. Aku yakin kau masih ingat akan rasa metaliknya, kan? Antonio.'_

Tidak. Ini pasti salah. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

'_Salah? Hah. Satu-satunya kesalahanmu adalah membuangku. Aku, yang sudah membuat namamu berjaya di masa lalu.'_

Ini salah...

'_Kau sudah tak sanggup mengunciku lagi, Antonio. Aku akan kembali dan kau tak akan bisa menahanku lagi.'_

Tangannya terangkat, mencengkeram erat kepalanya dari kiri dan kanan. Mata hijaunya membelalak lebar—ketakutan.

'_Kau sudah tak bisa menahanku lagi, Antonio.'_

"Tidak..."

'_Dan ketika aku berhasil kembali, akan kupastikan dunia yang kau jaga ini hancur.'_

"Ini tidak mungkin..."

'_Hancur, seperti dulu. Penuh darah dan mayat.'_

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak..."

'_Darah. Seperti merahnya tomatmu. Antonio.'_

Diiringi dengan jeritan keras, kesadaran seorang Spain menghilang. Hanya kegelapan yang ia rasakan dan teriknya matahari membayang di atas kepalanya.

* * *

Antonio membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mendapati bahwa dirinya sudah tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Selimut tipis membungkus setengah bagian tubuhnya dan meninggalkan separuhnya lagi tak berselimut. Kaus berwarna merah marun yang ia kenakan sewaktu berkebun sudah tergantikan dengan kemeja putih polos yang longgar. Kemeja yang biasanya ia kenakan untuk tidur.

Pintu besar di ujung tempat tidurnya terbuka sedikit dan seorang pria berambut putih menyembulkan kepalanya, mengintip keadaan di dalam.

"Ah. Kau sudah sadar, Antonio?" kata Gilbert, pria yang barusan mengecek lewat pintu. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar sambil tersenyum lega. "Kau sudah membuat kita khawatir saja. Kalau bukan karena Lovino yang pergi mengecekmu yang tak kunjung kembali dari ladang, kau pasti sudah terpanggang di bawah terik matahari. Tidak _awesome _sekali."

Antonio hanya terdiam. Kepalanya terasa kosong. Bila ia mau jujur, ia tak ingat sama sekali mengenai apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berada di kamar ini. Yang ia ingat adalah ia sedang berkebun, memetik hasil panen tomatnya. Ia ingat kalau cuaca saat itu sangat tidak bersahabat dengan matahari yang terik bukan main. Ia juga ingat dengan Lovino yang pamit ke dalam rumah lebih dulu karena pekerjaannya sudah usai. Sang Spaniard juga masih ingat betul kalau kedua tangannya masih sibuk memanen tepat setelah Lovino tidak ada bersamanya. Lalu, kenapa?

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Antonio, bingung. Kedua alis matanya bertautan.

"Justru aku yang mau bertanya begitu, Antonio." balas Gilbert sambil menggerutu pelan. "Kau ini kenapa? Pingsan begitu saja di tengah ladang tomatmu. Beruntung Lovino menyusulmu saat itu. Kalau tidak, kau pasti masih tergeletak tak berdaya di sana."

Antonio hanya memandang nanar kedua tangannya yang tergeletak di atas pangkuan. Mata hijaunya tampak tak berekspresi dan kosong. Apa yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan? Apa ini diakibatkan oleh terik matahari yang begitu ganas, sampai membuatnya pingsan karena sengatan matahari? Tidak juga. Ia memakai pelindung kepala.

Apa yang terjadi?

Gilbert menghela napas panjang melihat sahabatnya itu masih termenung, sama bingungnya dengan sang Jerman mengenai kejadian ini. Siapapun tak akan ada yang bisa menjelaskan secara detail mengenai apa yang terjadi karena Antonio berada di luar sana seorang diri. Ia dan Francis sempat menduga kalau sahabat mereka ini pingsan karena sengatan matahari atau terlalu lelah. Tapi, itu semua masihlah sebuah dugaan.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja." ucap Gilbert lembut sambil tersenyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Antonio, menenangkan sedikit perasaan gundah dalam diri sang Spaniard. "Francis sedang memasakkanmu sup. Nanti kau makan, ya?"

Antonio tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pelan. Ditatapnya sosok Gilbert yang berjalan menjauh dan menggapai pegangan pintu. Dilontarkannya seulas senyum singkat sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, kembali ke dapur untuk membantu Francis meramu makanan bagi Antonio.

Sepeninggalan Gilbert, Antonio masih termangu di tempat tidur. Ditariknya kaki hingga dadanya dan ditumpangkan dagu ke atas lutut. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram helaian cokelat rambutnya sedikit kencang. Mata hijau laksana emerald memancarkan kebingungan yang luar biasa.

"Aku ini kenapa?"

* * *

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak kejadian pingsannya Antonio di ladang tomat itu terjadi. Semuanya berjalan dengan normal dan masing-masing sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Sudah tercetak di pikiran masing-masing bahwa kejadian saat itu hanyalah gejala ringan akibat sengatan matahari dan kelelahan memanen tomat. Tidak ada yang lain.

Antonio sendiri sudah melupakan kejadian itu dan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai personifikasi negara yang baik, sekaligus menjadi kekasih yang pengertian bagi Lovino. Semuanya ia jalankan seperti sediakala, tanpa ada halangan yang berarti.

"Hei, Lovino. Makan malam sudah siap." panggil Antonio dari dapur. Senyum cerah mengembang di wajahnya ketika keluar membawakan dua piring berisi pasta dengan saus merah menggoda, hasil racikan istimewa dengan tomat kebanggaannya. "Seperti permintaanmu kemarin. Hari ini adalah pasta _seafood_! Selamat menikmati!" katanya ceria sambil meletakan sebuah piring tepat di depan Lovino.

Lovino hanya mendengus kesal. Tangan kirinya langsung mengambil sebuah garpu perak yang tergeletak di samping gelasnya, siap untuk menyantap pastanya. "Lama sekali masaknya! Aku hampir mati kelaparan karena menunggumu memasak! Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, ya?" gerutu sang pemuda berambut cokelat tua ini.

Antonio hanya tertawa riang mendengar gerutuan dari kekasihnya itu. Sudah terbiasa ia dengan celetukan-celetukan menghina semacam ini dari ukenya yang super tsundere. Baginya, kalimat-kalimat ejekan dan menjatuhkan yang dilontarkan Lovino bagaikan ungkapan cinta yang luar biasa dalam.

"Maaf, Lovi. Sekarang, silakan kau nikmati pastanya." katanya sambil terus tersenyum dan mencium lembut pipi kiri Lovino.

Semburat warna merah mewarnai kedua pipi sang Italia ketika kontak lembut antara bibir Antonio dengan kulit lembut pipinya terjadi. Duduknya menjadi gelisah dan serba salah sambil menggumam tak jelas. Pelan-pelan ia menggulung pasta-pasta itu dengan garpu dan memakannya.

Makan malam hari itu terasa sangat romantis dengan pasta dan kilau lembut lilin. Percakapan demi percakapan saling mereka lontarkan kepada pasangan masing-masing, walau Lovino lebih sering menjatuhkan atmosfer romantis yang sudah susah payah dibangun oleh Antonio dengan ejekan-ejekan terdahsyatnya. Tapi, semuanya itu bisa diatasi dengan sangat mudahnya oleh Antonio. Dengan senyuman dan kecupan lembut di ujung hidung Lovino, sang Italia akan langsung terdiam dan menunduk malu dengan muka merah padam.

"Lovi, kau mau tidur sekarang?" tanya Antonio pada sosok kekasihnya yang bermalas-malasan di sofa. Tangannya sibuk mengganti-ganti acara televisi dengan menggunakan _remote._

"Nanti saja." sahut Lovino. Jempolnya masih sibuk menekan tombol pada _remote, _mengganti-ganti saluran dengan tampang bosan. "Aku masih belum mengantuk. Sepertinya _siesta _tadi siang terlalu lama. Aku jadi kebanyakan tidur..."

Tawa renyah meluncur keluar dari mulut Antonio. "Makanya, lain kali kalau kubangunkan, kau bangun, dong."

"Cih! Membangunkan apanya? Kau malah ikutan tidur di sampingku!" balas Lovino.

"Aku tidak ikut tidur, kok. Aku terlalu sibuk mengagumi wajah tidurmu. Kau manis sekali sewaktu tidur!"

Kalimat terakhir sukses membuat wajah Lovino memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Pijitan-pijitan pada tombol _remote _di tangannya semakin sangar. "Berisik." gumamnya pelan.

Antonio masih tersenyum ketika ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa capek luar biasa. Pakaiannya belum sempat ia ganti semenjak tadi pagi, menjadikannya lengket karena keringat dan asap dari dapur. Seharian penuh ia berkutat di dapur untuk mendapatkan kekenyalan pasta dan kelezatan saus yang luar biasa, semuanya hanya untuk membuat Lovino terkagum-kagum.

"Yah, itu semua terbayar dengan kecupan terima kasih tadi setelah makan malam." bisik Antonio puas ketika ia teringat akan kecupan lembut di bibir dari Lovino, sejenak setelah makan malam berakhir. Bisikan lembut—cenderung tak terdengar—berupa ucapan terima kasih atas makan malam yang luar biasa menggelitik di telinga kanan Antonio, hasil bisikan lembut dari kekasihnya itu. Mungkin, ia harus sering-sering mengadakan acara makan malam seperti ini.

Antonio melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sang Spaniard memutuskan untuk menghilangkan sejenak penat dengan berendam dalam air hangat sambil bermain sabun. Ia memulai rutinitasnya dengan menyalakan keran air, mengisi bak mandi hingga penuh. Bubuk mandi beraroma lavender ia taburkan ke dalam bak mandi. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma wangi yang menyerbak dari bak mandi sambil tersenyum puas. Antonio kemudian bergerak menuju sebuah cermin _full length _yang terpasang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Satu per satu ia tanggalkan pakaiannya hingga ia tinggal mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Kemeja serta kaus dalaman segera ia masukan ke dalam keranjang cuci.

'_Romantis sekali.'_

Gerakan Antonio terhenti. Mata hijaunya membelalak lebar ketika kalimat tersebut terngiang, menggaung di kepalanya. Siapa itu?

'_Kau terlalu baik padanya, sampai membuatku mual.'_

"Si... Siapa...?" Antonio menggumam pelan. Mata hijaunya menatap berkeliling, panik. Takut kalau-kalau ada orang yang menyusup masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Siapa disana?"

'_Kau lupa padaku? Menyedihkan sekali. Padahal baru saja seminggu yang lalu kita bersua kembali.'_

"Siapa kau, brengesek!" jerit Antonio frustrasi. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingat betul dengan nada suara seperti ini. Suara yang... tak ingin ia dengar lagi. "Keluar kalau kau berani, brengsek!"

'_Keluar? Kemana lagi aku harus keluar, Antonio? Aku sudah di depanmu.'_

Antonio mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Mata hijaunya menatap ragu dan penuh ketakutan ke depan, siap untuk menatap siapapun penyusup yang berdiri di depannya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Bayangannya yang sedikit berbeda dengan penampilan aslinya.

Rambut cokelatnya panjang dan diikat dengan pita berwarna merah darah.

Kulit cokelat perunggunya berkilat di bawah temaram lampu halogen, begitu pula dengan mata hijaunya yang menyorot tajam penuh keganasan.

Bekas-bekas luka menghiasi tubuhnya; mulai dari dada hingga perut, pinggang hingga sekujur tangannya.

Senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya yang merah menggoda, menampilkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi.

'_Hola, Antonio. Diriku yang satunya lagi.'_

Napas Antonio tercekat ketika bayangan dirinya itu berbicara. Suara yang begitu dalam dan... kejam. Suara yang ia kenal betul dulu pernah ia pergunakan di kala masa peperangan.

Suara yang tak ingin ia dengar lagi.

"Kau... Bagaimana..."

Bayangan di dalam cermin tertawa pelan. Entah bagaimana caranya, suara tawanya bergaung di dalam kepala Antonio, membuat sang Spaniard pusing. _'Sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak akan bisa mengurungku selama-lamanya, Antonio. Suatu saat nanti—saat seperti ini—aku akan kembali untuk menguasai tubuh itu lagi.'_

Kedua lautan hijau itu bertemu. Satu tampak begitu ketakutan, dan yang lainnya memancarkan rasa percaya diri yang luar biasa.

"Kau... Kau tidak nyata." desis Antonio. Matanya masih menatap ragu ke dalam cermin. "Kau tidak nyata. Ini hanyalah bayanganku. Kau tidak mungkin nyata."

'_Kau yakin?' _bisik bayangannya, menggoda. Ia menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya ke atas permukaan kaca sambil tersenyum misterius. _'Bagaimana kalau ternyata kau bisa menyentuhku, hm?'_

Kembali tatapan Antonio memancarkan keraguan yang amat sangat.

'_Mendekatlah. Sentuh cermin ini. Sentuhlah aku.'_

Perlahan tapi pasti, Antonio berjalan mendekati cermin tersebut. Matanya masih menatap waspada bayangannya, takut kalau-kalau ini hanyalah tipuan dari seseorang. Antonio menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh cermin dingin tersebut. Matanya terpejam erat ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan dingin tersebut.

"Ini... Hanya cermin..." gumam Antonio ragu ketika melihat tangannya bertumpu pada cermin, begitu pula dengan bayangannya. "Bayanganku tidak mungkin bisa menyentuhku..."

'_Kau yakin?' _desis bayangannya. _'Kau yakin kalau aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, menarikmu ke dalam cermin?'_

"Apa maksud—"

Belum sempat Antonio menyelesaikan perkataannya, Jari jemari bayangannya bergerak menembus cermin dan meremas tangannya. Kaget, Antonio hanya bisa berdiri di depan cermin, memandang dengan mata terbelalak ketika jari-jari tersebut menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

'_Lihat? Aku bisa menyentuhmu, Antonio. Karena kita sama. Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku.'_

Detik berikutnya, tangan itu menyambar pergelangan tangan Antonio dan menariknya. Menarik begitu keras ke dalam cermin, membuat Antonio tak sempat berbuat apa-apa selain berteriak takut, tepat sebelum dirinya menghilang ke dalam cermin.

* * *

Lovino yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa ruang keluarga bergegas berdiri ketika terdengar jeritan dari arah kamar mandi. Suaranya mirip sekali dengan... Antonio.

"Brengsek! Kenapa lagi, dia? Terpeleset sabun?" gerutu Lovino. Sang pemuda ber-ahoge itu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan—setengah berlari—menuju kamar mandi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Lovino berusaha untuk menyingkirkan segala pikiran negatif. Jujur, jeritan yang ia dengar barusan terdengar seperti jeritan penuh ketakutan, bukan jeritan kaget terpeleset sabun atau apapun itu. Hatinya berdegup kencang dan kepanikan melanda dirinya, terutama saat ia semakin dekat dengan kamar mandi. Suara kucuran air terdengar samar-samar dari balik pintu itu. Apa Antonio baik-baik saja?

"Hei, brengsek! Kau tidak—"

Kosong.

Itulah kondisi kamar mandi ketika Lovino membuka pintu.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ke mana dia..." gumam Lovino pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati bak mandi yang sudah terisi penuh sampai airnya luber. Wangi lavender samar-samar menggelitik indera penciumannya, membuat keningnya berkerenyit. "Mau apa si bodoh itu menyalakan air dan menabur bubuk mandi seperti ini kalau ia tak ada di dalam kamar mandi?"

Lovino kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menandang berkeliling. Masih kosong. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju keranjang cuci yang berdiri di dekat sebuah kaca besar. Di dalamnya ia mendapati pakaian kotor milik Antonio. "Pakaiannya ada disini. Tapi, kemana orangnya?" gumam Lovino, bingung. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam.

Pemuda bermata cokelat ini kembali melihat sekeliling untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan kamar mandi. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari mantan bosnya itu ke ruangan lain.

* * *

Tangannya tak bisa ia gerakan. Dipegang dengan begitu kuat dan kasar dari belakang, mengunci keduanya.

Sebuah telapak tangan penuh luka mengatup di depan mulutnya, menghalangi tiap jeritan yang ia keluarkan.

'_Ah... Jadi Lovino kecil kita sudah sebesar itu? Ia semakin manis saja. Kau setuju, Antonio?' _

Spain, berdiri di belakang Antonio. Tangan kirinya sibuk menutup mulut Antonio, sementara tangan kanannya mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan sang pemuda Spaniard di belakang punggung. Senyum sinis tersungging di wajahnya saat merasakan dirinya yang satu lagi itu memberontak.

'_Tenanglah sedikit, Antonio.' _bisik Spain lembut. Ia kemudian mengecup dan menjilati leher Antonio, membuatnya bergidik. _'Kalau kau terus memberontak seperti itu, aku bisa marah. Kau tahu, kan, bagaimana aku ketika aku marah?'_

Tubuh Antonio langsung menegang begitu 'bayangannya' itu menyinggung masa lalu. Mata hijaunya membesar, takut. Masih teringat jelas di dalam memorinya bagaimana ia dulu, ketika Spain masih menguasai kendali atas tubuhnya.

Perang besar.

Darah dimana-mana.

Mayat tanpa nama berserakan.

Gigi-gigi tajam menghujam menebus kulit sensitif Antonio, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Ia bisa meraskan darah mengucur pelan dari luka tersebut dan segera disambut dengan senang hati oleh Spain. Bagaikan serigala yang kelaparan dan kehausan, Spaniard berambut panjang itu menyecap darah dan menjilatinya. Ia hisap darah tersebut dari luka yang ia ciptakan.

Antonio sendiri tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Kedua tangannya masih terkunci di belakang punggungnya. Mulutnya juga masih dibungkam oleh Spain. Ia hanya sanggup mengerang pelan setiap kali Spain mengigitinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Antonio merasakan tubuhnya ditarik menjauh dan semakin dalam ke kegelapan. Panik, ia kembali memberontak, tak peduli kalau nanti sisi gelapnya itu akan semakin brutal menyiksanya. Ia tak mau dibawa ke dalam sana. Ia tak mau.

Tubuh Antonio yang kelelahan dihempaskan ke atas tempat tidur. Tempat tidur yang sama persis dengan miliknya di dunia nyata. Bagaimana bisa?

'_Lihatlah, Antonio.' _bisik Spain lembut, tepat di samping telinga kanan Antonio. _'Lihatlah ke sebelah kirimu.'_

Ragu, Antonio melirik ke kiri. Disana, terlihat pemandangan kamarnya. Lengkap dengan perabotannya, karpet, dan jendelanya. Bagaimana bisa?

'_Kita berada di dalam cermin di kamarmu, Antonio.' _Kembali desisan pelan Spain menggelitik daun telinga Antonio, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. _'Dari sinilah aku selalu mengawasimu.'_

Antonio bisa merasakan tangan Spain bergerak menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya. Mulai dari perutnya hingga ke dada, lalu kembali lagi dari perut. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan?

"Apa yang—"

'_Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan kembali, Antonio. Aku akan kembali menguasai tubuh ini. Tubuh ini milikku, bukan milikmu.'_

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan, hah?" cibir Antonio. Mata hijaunya menatap waspada gerakan tangan Spain yang masih meraba kulitnya. "Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan kendali atas tubuh ini begitu saja? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu? Menyerahkan kembali tubuh ini kepadamu sama saja dengan akhir dunia, Spain."

Spain tertawa. Bukan tawa renyah dan penuh kegembiraan seperti Antonio, tapi tawa licik yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya dan Antonio bersentuhan. _'Dan aku tak sabar ingin melihat akhir dunia.' _desisnya. _'Aku tak sabar melihat tanganku kembali memegang kapak kebanggaan kita—kebanggaanku—dan menghunuskan pedang, menebas tubuh-tubuh itu. Aku tak sabar mendengar jerit kesakitan semua korbanku. Aku tak sabar untuk kembali menyecap darah. Oh, aku sangat tak sabar untuk bisa kembali menguasai tubuh ini.'_

Tubuh Antonio bergetar hebat. Ia tahu kalau Spain tidak main-main. Ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dan ia serius akan mencapainya. Dulu, Antonio berhasil memukul mundur sisi jahatnya ini dan mengendalikan penuh tubuhnya. Dulu, ketika Arthur berhasil mengalahkannya, membuat mental Spain jatuh. Di saat itulah Antonio dapat mengurung sisi gelapnya.

Hingga sekarang.

'_Dulu, aku kalah darimu karena kondisiku yang sedang tidak sehat. Si brengsek beralis tebal itu berhasil mengalahkanku dengan bajak laut sewaannya.' _kata Spain. Tangannya sekarang sibuk merogoh entah apa itu di bawah tempat tidur. _'Aku begitu lemah dan terpukul saat itu. Ketika itulah kau muncul, mendorongku jauh dari kendali atas tubuh ini. Dan aku akan mengulangi metode itu, Antonio.'_

"Apa maksud—"

Begitu cepat gerakan tangannya meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Antonio. Dicengkeramnya dengan erat di atas kepala Antonio. Tangan satunya yang semula merogoh ke bawah tempat tidur terangkat tinggi dengan barang yang ia temukan dari bawah sana. Sebuah belati.

'_Kau menungguku lemah untuk mengusirku. Sekarang, akan kubuat kau lemah—sangat lemah—dan kuambil kembali tubuh ini.'_

Tajamnya belati menghujam, menembus lapisan kulit dan daging dari pergelangan tangan Antonio. Dengan satu kali tusuk, belati itu berhasil menembus kedua telapak tangan Antonio dan menghujam dinding batu di belakangnya.

Jeritan panjang penuh rasa sakit menggema di ruang gelap tersebut. Jemari Antonio berkedut, kejang karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Seluruh tubuh Antonio menegang menahan rasa sakit tiada tara.

Spain meraih dagu Antonio dan mendongakkannya. Diciumnya dengan penuh nafsu sepasang bibir merah itu. Bibir yang sama persis dengan miliknya. _'Suaramu indah, Antonio. Menjeritlah lagi untukku, mi amore.'_

Lagi, Spain mengeluarkan sebilah belati. Kali ini dari dalam laci meja di samping tempat tidur. Sasaran berikutnya adalah pundak Antonio. Tanpa ragu, Spain menghujamkan belati di tangannya ke pundak kiri Antonio hingga terasa ujung belati menembus dinding. Di tengah jeritan kesakitan seorang Antonio, Spain kembali mengambil sebilah belati dan menghujamkan ke pundak satunya, menancapkan pundak tersebut ke dinding.

Spain mengusap bulir-bulir air mata yang menuruni pipi Antonio. Mata hijaunya memancarkan rasa khawatir yang Antonio tahu betul adalah palsu. Laki-laki berdarah dingin dan haus darah seperti dia ini mana mungkin mengkhawatirkan kondisinya yang semakin parah.

'_Kau menangis, Antonio? Kenapa? Apa ini terlalu sakit bagimu?' _tanya Spain lembut, masih menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Antonio. Ia bahkan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menjilati tetesan air mata di pipi lembut Antonio sebelum kembali menciumnya.

Antonio pusing bukan main. Ia sudah kehilangan cukup banyak darah akibat serangan-serangan Spain. Pusing yan dideritanya juga semakin parah dengan perlakuan Spain padanya. Sekarang, jantung Antonio berdegup ekstra cepat. Ia takut, jujur saja. Ia takut kalau Spain akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia membunuh sisi jahatnya itu dari dulu ketika ia masih lemah. Dulu, ketika Arthur berhasil mengalahkannya, seharusnya sudah ia habisi.

Seandainya waktu bisa ia putar kembali...

Spain mejauhkan wajahnya dengan senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya. Ia tampak begitu puas melihat ekspresi jijik dan menderita yang terlihat jelas di wajah Antonio. _'Ini masih permulaan, Antonio.'_ katanya. _'Penderitaan seperti ini saja masih belum cukup untuk menahanmu.'_

Antonio hanya melirik lemah sosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang di depannya. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi mau berbuat apa. Kedua tangannya sudah tak mungkin digunakan. Keduanya sudah tertancap kuat ke tembok, tak berdaya. Kakinya...

Baru saja Antonio berpikir untuk menggunakan kedua kakinya dan menjatuhkan Spain, sang pemuda Spaniard berambut panjang itu meraih pergelangan kaki kanan Antonio. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam belati yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Sepertinya dari saku celananya. Mungkin.

'_Kau lupa, ya, kalau kita adalah satu? Otak kita sama, Antonio. Ketika kau berpikir untuk menjatuhkanku dengan kedua kakimu, informasi tersebut juga sampai kepadaku.'_

Kali ini, belati ditusukkan ke bagian belakang pergelangan kaki Antonio. Dengan satu hentakan, robeklah sudah urat Achilles milik Antonio.

Jeritan yang keluar dari mulut Antonio semakin kencang ketika kaki kirinya juga mendapatkan perlakukan yang sama. Uratnya diputus paksa dengan sangat kejam oleh Spain, membuat keduanya menjadi tak berguna. Ia sudah lumpuh sekarang, tak sanggup bergerak lagi. Kedua kakinya tergeletak di atas tempat tidur yang berlumuran darah—darahnya—dengan posisi yang aneh.

Seolah itu semua tak cukup, Spain kembali meraih kaki lunglai tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa ragu, ia patahkan kaki tersebut hingga tulang putih menyembul keluar dari robekan celananya.

Begitu sakit sampai Antonio sudah tak sanggup untuk berteriak. Suaranya sudah habis dan tenggorokannya kering. Air mata pun sudah tak mengalir lagi dari matanya. Kering. Dipandanginya kedua kakinya yang sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya dalam posisi yang aneh. Miring ke kiri dan kanan, tak menentu. Bagaikan kaki sebuah boneka yang rusak.

Ia sudah rusak.

'_Kenapa kau tak menjerit lagi, Antonio? Kurang sakit?' _tanya Spain. Ia merangkak mendekati Antonio dan mengusap-usap rambut cokelat tersebut. _'Kalau begitu, biar kucoba satu hal yang lebih menyakitkan lagi.' _Ia mendongak, menatap tangan Antonio yang berlumuran darah. Dan saat itulah ia melihat kuku-kuku Antonio. Begitu terawat dan ternodai oleh darah dari pergelangan tangan.

Spain meraih belati yang menancap pada kedua telapak tangan Antonio dan mencabutnya begitu saja. Ia juga mencabut kedua belati yang menancapkan pundak Antonio pada dinding. Segera, Spain meraih pergelangan tangan Antonio dan menariknya ke sudut tempat tidur. Dengan susah payah, ia berusaha untuk menghadapkan punggung tangan Antonio ke atas, bukan telapak tangannya. Sayang, dengan posisi terlentang korbannya, hal itu akan sulit.

'_Ck. Terpaksa.' _

Antonio menjerit jauh sebelum Spain memintir tangannya hingga patah. Rasa nyeri dan sakit luar biasa merambat dari sekujur tangannya hingga ke otaknya. Barulah setelah tangan tersebut berada pada posisi yang diinginkan Spain, pemuda itu mengikat pergelangan tangan Antonio pada pilar penyangga tempat tidur.

Perlakuan sama juga diperoleh tangan yang satunya. Dipelintir dan diputar hingga patah, lalu diikat. Kali ini, Antonio hanya bisa mengerang pelan, pasrah. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus melawan seperti apa. Yang bisa ia harapkan sekarang hanyalah Spain segera memperoleh kepuasannya. Segera.

'_Nah.' _kata Spain ceria setelah melihat hasil kerjanya. _'Mari kita mulai acaranya, Antonio. Dan pastikan kali ini kau menjerit, ya. Karena kau tahu, aku senang sekali mendengar suara indahmu itu. Apalagi ketika kesakitan.' _

Spain mengecup lembut bibir Antonio yang mulai memucat dan kering. Sang Spaniard berambut panjang itu lalu mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari bawah tempat tidur. Ia membuka penutup kotak dan memperlihatkan isinya.

Paku-paku kecil.

Mata hijau Antonio membelalak lebar. Gambaran tentang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Spain terhadap kukunya dan paku-paku itu mulai terbaca.

'_Nah, mari kita mulai sekarang. Aku ingin segera mendengar kembali suara indahmu, Antonio.'_

Tepat setelah ia berkata seperti itu, Spain mengambil sebuah paku kecil dan memaksakan metal kecil tersebut untuk masuk ke balik kuku. Disertai senyum psikopat, Spain terus memasukan paku demi paku di antara daging dan kuku Antonio.

Antonio sendiri terus menjerit, menjerit, dan menjerit tiap paku menancap di kulitnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat samar-samar paku tersebut membayang dari kukunya.

'_Sakit, Antonio?' _tanya Spain. Diliriknya Antonio yang menggeliat kesakitan di atas tempat tidur. Senyum puas tampak jelas di wajahnya, sementara tangannya masih sibuk memasukan paku-paku itu ke sela-sela kuku. _'Sabarlah sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi.'_

Entah sudah berapa lama Spain menyiksanya seperti itu. Antonio hanya bisa menangis dan menjerit. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdoa semoga psikopat ini memutuskan bahwa inilah akhirnya. Inilah saatnya untuk mengakhiri nyawanya dan ambil saja tubuh menyebalkan ini. Antonio sudah tak peduli.

Akhirnya seluruh kuku tangan Antonio berhasil diselipi paku. Spain berdiri dari tempat tidur dan mengamati hasil kerjanya sambil tersenyum puas. _'Nah. Sekarang, mari kita masuk ke inti acaranya.'_

Inti acara. Dari semua penyiksaan ini masih ada yang lebih parah lagi?

"Bunuh saja aku..." bisik Antonio pelan. Wajahnya pucat pasi karena kekurangan banyak darah. "... Bunuh saja aku..."

'_Aaw... Apa kau sudah ingin menyerahkan tubuh ini sepenuhnya padaku, Antonio sayang?' _ucap Spain sambil tersenyum. Ia meraih dagu Antonio, membawa wajah keduanya mendekat. _'Tahan dulu sedikit lagi, Antonio. Aku masih ingin menyiksamu lebih jauh lagi.'_

Sepasang bibir yang identikal saling bertemu, bergulat dalam ciuman panas. Lidah saling bergumul, mencoba untuk menguasai satu yang lainnya. Tentu, Antonio dengan kondisinya yang semakin melemah membuatnya tak sanggup melawan dominasi Spain. Pada akhirnya ia mengalah, membiarkan Spain untuk melumat habis bibirnya. Lidah menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dan gigi menandai kehadirannya dengan gigitan lembut di bibir bagian bawah.

Antonio hanya bisa berbaring di atas tempat tidur, pasrah dengan perlakukan Spain. Ia sudah tahu kemana ini akan dibawa.

Terasa tangan Spain menggerayangi tepian celananya, memainkan kancing celana dan membukanya perlahan-lahan. Dengan satu tarikan kencang, ia melepaskan celana beserta dalamannya dari tubuh penuh luka Antonio.

'_Hm.. Sepertinya kau sedikit terangsang dengan situasi ini. Apakah kau seorang masokis? Apakah dengan darah dan penyiksaan seperti ini kau bisa memperoleh kepuasan seksual, Antonio?'_

Terdengar isak tangis dari arah Antonio. Air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pipinya. Kepalanya ia gerakan ke kiri dan ke kanan, menolak apa yang dikatakan Spain.

'_Begitu?' _Senyum licik tersungging di bibir Spain. Tangan kanannya bergerak turun, tepat ke selangkangan Antonio dan meraih bagian terintim sang Spaniard. Gerakan tersebut membuat Anotonio melonjak kaget sambil mengerang pelan. Sentuhan lembut sekaligus merangsang tersebut membuat Antonio gemetaran.

'_Akui saja kalau kau menyukai ini, Antonio.' _bisik Spain seduktif di telinga kanan Antonio. Ia menjilati lekuk wajah Antonio sebelum berakhir dengan menggigit lembut telinga Antonio. _'Sabarlah sedikit. Aku akan membuat ini semua menjadi lebih menyenangkan.'_

Ingin sekali rasanya Antonio menjerit dan mendorong Spain menjauh. Sayang, tangannya terikat erat pada pilar tempat tidur, tak berdaya. Jeritannya juga akan percuma, tak akan terdengar hingga keluar. Ia terjebak di tempat itu sampai Spain memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan ambil saja tubuh konyol ini. Antonio sudah tak peduli.

Tubuh Antonio terlonjak ketika terasa sebuah jari memaksa masuk. Menggeliat, mencari jalan ke dalam hangatnya liang tersebut.

'_Ah. Belum pernah dimasuki, rupanya.' _ucap Spain disertai seringaian kejam. _'Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu dengan melonggarkannya sedikit, hm?'_

Antonio melirik Spain dengan rasa penasaran tinggi. Melonggarkan sedikit untuknya? Dia? Si psikopat sinting ini ingin membantunya untuk menikmati ini semua?

Namun, semua pikiran tersebut hilang seketika saat Spain meraih belati yang baru saja ia cabut dari tembok. Masih berlumuran darah, menetes-netes. Seringai kejam terlihat jelas di wajah Spaniard berambut panjang ini.

Dn saat itulah Antonio menyadari apa yang akan Spain lakukan dengan belati itu.

Diiringi senyum psikopat, dihujamkan ke dalam rektum Antonio dengan ujung tajam menghadap ke dalam. Hujaman pertama berhasil membuat Antonio berteriak kesakitan. Jerit kesakitan yang paling keras yang pernah ia keluarkan.

'_Ya. Teruslah menjerit, Antonio. Kau semakin menggoda bila kesakitan seperti ini.' _kata Spain, masih berusaha memasukan belati itu lebih dalam lagi. _'Ayo. Berteriaklah lagi, Antonio. Berteriaklah lebih kencang.'_

Dan Antonio menurutinya.

Ia berteriak begitu kencang, sampai tenggorokannya sakit. Jeritan-jeritannya bagaikan minyak yang disiramkan ke atas api, membuat Spain semakin brutal. Dengan sangat kasar, ditariknya keluar belati itu untuk kemudian ia hujamkan kembali ke dalam rektum Antonio. Berkali-kali, ia lakukan hal itu. Dan berkali-kali pula Antonio berteriak kesakitan.

Spain mengambil sedikit darah yang mengalir keluar dari lubang anus Antonio dan menghisapnya, penuh nikmat. _'Mm... Darahmu memang yang paling enak, Antonio.' _katanya, sebelum kembali mengambil tetesan darah lagi. _'Sepertinya kau sudah siap untukku, Antonio.'_

Dia sudah tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Spain, ia sudah tak peduli. Perkosa dia, lukai dia, bunuh dia. Antonio sudah tak peduli. Ia sudah menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Spain, tak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya. Ia bahkan sudah tak memikirkan lagi mengenai Lovino dan teman-temannya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka apabila Spain berhasil menguasai lagi tubuh ini. Ia sudah tak peduli. Biarkan mereka merasakan sendiri penderitaan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ia tak peduli.

'_Aku masuk sekarang, Antonio.'_

Kembali jeritan pilu memekakkan telinga keluar dari mulut Antonio. Tubuhnya mengejang saat rektumnya ditembus tanpa permisi oleh Spain. Gerakan yang begitu agresif membuat luka yang diakibatkan oleh belati tersebut terasa semakin menyakitkan. Air mata turun bagaikan air terjun, jatuh membasahi pipinya yang lembab.

Waktu bagaikan terbang ketika Spain terus mendobrak dinding sensitif Antonio. Bahkan suara sang Spaniard sudah habis dan ia hanya bisa berteriak tanpa suara. Beruntung, penderitaan ini segera berakhir ketika Spain pada akhirnya hilang kendali di dalam tubuh Antonio.

'_Aah... Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini denganmu, Antonio.' _kata Spain sambil menyisir beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah pucat Antonio. _'Sepertinya aku sudah cukup menyiksamu, Antonio kecilku.'_

Tak ada balasan apapun dari Antonio. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah dengan ini semua.

'_Jadi, boleh kuambil tubuh ini sekarang, Antonio?'_

Tak ada balasan.

'_Kuanggap itu sebagai ya.'_

* * *

Lovino masih berputar-putar di dalam rumah mencari sosok kekasihnya. Sayang, ia tak menemukannya dimanapun. Ia sekarang mulai frustrasi. Berbagai pikiran terlintas di benaknya, seperti penculikan dan sebagainya. Tapi, sang pemuda Italia itu berusaha untuk meninggalkan segala pikiran negatif dan berharap yang terbaik.

"Dimana kau, brengsek... Jangan buat aku khawatir seperti ini." desah Lovino. Ia bisa merasakan air mata menggenang di matanya, hampir jatuh. "Jangan buat aku menangis..."

"Siapa yang menangis?"

Lovino membalikkan tubuhnya ketika suara itu terdengar dari belakang. Mata cokelatnya membelalak kaget saat melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"... Antonio...?"

Di sana, berdiri Antonio dengan handuk basah tersampir di pundaknya. Air masih menetes dan membasahi rambut cokelat dan tubuhnya. Wangi lavender menguar dari sekujur tubuh atletis sang Spaniard. Mata hijaunya memandang penuh kebingungan pada Lovino yang sepertinya nyaris menangis itu.

"Ya." katanya, dengan kedua alis naik. "Siapa lagi yang ada di rumah ini selain kau dan aku?"

Tubuh Lovino bergetar hebat. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup dengan cepat, bingung akan apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Hei, Lovi. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Antonio, khawatir. Sorot matanya memancarkan kepedulian yang sangat besar pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Lovino dengan tangan terulur, siap untuk merengkuh pundak rapuh kekasihnya dan menenangkannya.

Di luar kebiasaan, Lovino melompat maju dan memeluk Antonio erat. Wajahnya ia benamkan ke dada bidang kekasihnya sementara air mata jatuh menuruni matanya. "Syukurlah..." bisiknya pelan, tangan masih melingkar erat di pinggang Antonio. "Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa... Aku sangat khawatir..."

"Lovi..." Antonio terdiam melihat sikap kekasihnya itu. Tangannya mengelus lembut kepala Lovino.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Lovino di tengah isak tangisnya. "Jangan lagi-lagi kau tinggalkan aku seperti ini! Jangan biarkan aku sendirian!"

Senyum tulus tersungging di wajah Antonio ketika mendengar perkataan ini. Ia mengecup lembut kening Lovino dengan penuh perasaan dan berkata, "Aku selalu di sini untukmu, Lovino. Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus berada di sampingmu."

Mendengar perkataan tulus seperti itu membuat Lovino tersenyum kecil. Ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan mendongak menatap Antonio. "Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya!" balas Antonio diiringi senyum cerah. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan ke telinga Lovino. Sebuah cengiran kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku akan menjadi 'Antonio' yang lebih baik daripada Antonio, Lovi. Jauh lebih baik."

Dan saat itulah mata cokelat Lovino melirik ngeri ke sosok laki-laki di sampingnya, hanya untuk mendapati sebuah senyum sadis tersungging di bibir sensual itu.

"Berikan jeritan terbaikmu, Lovino."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N : **Akhirnyaaa. Kelar juga cerita ini! Diselesaikan dengan susah payah di tengah nyokap, kakak, dan nenek gue yang seliweran di dalem kamar. Sial banget, deh. Gak tau, apa, kalo anaknya mau ngetik! Huh! #plak

Dan selamat Natal untuk kalian semua yang merayakannya! #tebarmaket Jadi kangen tuker kado... Uhuhuu.

Dan... Masih ada yang mau me-review cerita gaje ini? Ehehe.


End file.
